


You Died in That Cave

by Sinyale



Series: Three-eye Raven that wasn’t in the Show [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Throne | S7EP4, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinyale/pseuds/Sinyale
Summary: “Thank you.”“Thank you?”“For helping me.”—————————————Relationship between Meera and Bran.Talk between Meera and Three-eye Raven.
Relationships: Meera Reed & Bran Stark
Series: Three-eye Raven that wasn’t in the Show [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713853
Kudos: 2





	You Died in That Cave

**Author's Note:**

> My narrative for GoT S7E4 “The Spoils of War”

  
“You’re leaving.”

The words left his mouth before he realised it. Meera looked at him. She didn’t expect him to say it so frankly then. She seemed hesitant for a breath. He reckoned she didn’t really what to talk about her leave.

“I don’t want to leave you but when... when they come, I need to be with my family. And you’re safe. Well, as safe as anyone can be now. You don’t need me anymore.”

Meera spitted those words out quite slowly. Either she hadn’t prepared to tell him yet, or she didn’t intend to tell him at all.

_ I don’t want that. _

He was surprised. What was that? It felt familiar but he cannot put exact words to it. The Raven decided to leave it for now since Meera had been still for a while. She was waiting for his reply... or confirmation.

“No, I don’t.”

Why did she look shocked? Did she not want the confirmation to her words?

“That’s all you’ve got to say?”

A reply then. The Raven considered a proper custom for this situation. She did provide aids for him and Brandon Stark. A gratitude should be suitable.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you?”

It seemed that Meera had become more upset by his words. He might be too vague with his words.

_ If only there are enough words that can describe what I See. _

“For helping me.”

“My brother died for you. Hodor and Summer died for you. I almost died for you. Bran.”

So that was the reason she was upset. He was right. She didn’t intend to tell this to him, to speak to him. She wanted to speak to Brandon Stark. The Raven thought deeply and decided to tell her the truth.

“I’m not really, not anymore. I remember what it felt like to be Brandon Stark, but I remember so much else now.”

And he remembered. Brandon Stark was not buried deep inside, covered by layers of memories of mankind. However, Brandon Stark was no longer here either. He existed and disappeared. Now, there was only the Raven inside Brandon Stark’s body.

“You died in that cave.”

Meera Reed left Winterfell for Greywater Watch, for her family. She had made many choices. She had left her family with Jojen for his Sight. She had left Jojen for Brandon Stark. She had left Brandon Stark for the Raven without realising.

That evening, she left the Raven for her remaining family and he Saw her riding out of the castle among falling snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t speak for the Books, only for the Show.
> 
> I love Bran, hate d&d’s Raven. Fuck u.


End file.
